lionguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Big Baboon/Relationships
Friends, Allies & Acquaintances Simba Simba and Big Baboon leader have become good friends. Simba invited him to the Savannah Summit since he's the leader of the baboons. Gumba's Mother Gumba's mother is good friends with her leader Big Baboon. Although she doesn't always agree with him on everything. They're still good friends. Ma Tembo Ma Tembo and Big Baboon are shown to be good friends. When finding the new water source for the Dry Season she let the baboons follow her herd. Fuli Fuli and Big Baboon used to hate each other. In the "Return of the Roar" Big Baboon's troop chased her after she made fun of them. In "Baboons!" Fuli attempts to return Baby Baboon to them. Turns out that the baby baboon lives in Mapango Cliffs. Kion Big Baboon and Kion are shown to have a great relationship. He and the guard has saved the baboons from a tree falling during a rain storm in "Bunga the Wise." In "The Rise of Scar" The Lion Guard has saved the baboons from Janja's Clan by using Roar of the Elders. Ono Big Baboon and Ono are shown to have a great relationship. He tried to warned him the tree won't last long. He and the guard has saved the baboons from a tree falling during a rain storm in "Bunga the Wise." In "The Rise of Scar" The Lion Guard has saved the baboons from Janja's Clan. Beshte Big Baboon and Beshte are shown to have a great relationship. He hold on the tree won't last long. He and the guard has saved the baboons from a tree falling during a rain storm in "Bunga the Wise." In "The Rise of Scar" The Lion Guard has saved the baboons from Janja's Clan. Bunga Big Baboon and Bunga are shown to have a great relationship. He using spray to scared them jump off the tree. He and the guard has saved the baboons from a tree falling during a rain storm in "Bunga the Wise." In "The Rise of Scar" The Lion Guard has saved the baboons from Janja's Clan. Mbeya Mbeya and the Big Baboon have a good relationship. In "The Savannah Summit" they did have a little arguement when Rafiki was painting them. In the end they turned out to be good friends. Zazu Zazu seems to have a good relationship with Big Baboon. They later work on the Savannah Summit together as many animals of the Pride Lands prepare for the Dry Season. Vuruga Vuruga Vuruga Vuruga and the Big Baboon have a good relationship. They later work on the Savannah Summit together as many animals of the Pride Lands prepare for the Dry Season. Bupu Bupu and the Big Baboon have a good relationship. They later work on the Savannah Summit together as many animals of the Pride Lands prepare for the Dry Season. Twiga Twiga and the Big Baboon have a good relationship. They later work on the Savannah Summit together as many animals of the Pride Lands prepare for the Dry Season Makuu At first Big Baboon didn't trust Makuu just like everyone else at the summit. Until Twiga and Vuruga Vuruga almost made Makuu fall into a pit with rotten fruit. After Makuu made his speech and everyone wanted him and his crocs to sleep near them Thurston and Laini Thurston, Laini and Big Baboon have a good relationships he asked Laini for how Ma Tembo to find the water and Thurston is getting anxious thirsty. Enemies Janja Janja and his clan have always chased Big Baboon's troop. Cheezi and Chungu Cheezi and Chungu have always chased Big Baboon's troop. Nne and Tano Nne and Tano have always chased Big Baboon's troop. Kifaru Kifaru got stuck on Big Baboon Tree since Big Baboon and his troops running away from him. Kiburi Big Baboon watch for Makuu and Kiburi for Mashindano after that Simba banished Kiburi and his Floats into the Outlands. Ushari During "Bring Back a Legend" since Big Baboon and his Troop are frightened at Ushari at Pride Rock. Category:Relationships